


A letter for Dylas

by dougxdylas



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dougxdylas/pseuds/dougxdylas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylas' lover writes him a sweet and slightly spicy letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A letter for Dylas

**Author's Note:**

> The author is meant to be ambiguous, but let's go with Doug.

I wonder if when people see you

All quiet and with your badass atitude...

Would they ever imagine?

Could they know what I know?

No, I don’t think so.

They have no idea

Of how sweet and tender you are in bed.

 

I gotta admit myself

When we first started going out

I was expecting you to be much more rough,

Blunt

Or wilder in bed.

In a bad way.

 

But no.

 

You’re very delicate,

Also very nervous

I’d say almost tense

As if you’re afraid to hurt me.

 

It kind of surprised me to find out how much

You liked to kiss me.

From soft kisses on my neck

To a trail of wet kisses all the way down my chest…

You kissed me between ragged breaths.

Our mouths searching for each other in the dark of the room,

 

Because you’re still too shy to turn on the lights.

But that’s okay,

I don’t need light to feel the shivers on your skin as I touch you.

My hands running down your trembling bare back…

 

It feels so nice.

 

I thought it would feel wrong

To lie down with you the way we did,

And that I’d feel dirty afterwards.

But you’re just so loving

And warm

That it doesn’t feel wrong at all.

This can’t be wrong if it feels so

Right...

 

Right?

 

It’s kind of funny how

You try your best to muffle your grunts and moans,

While I don’t even think about it.

I get the feeling that it makes you a little embarrassed

To see how loud I truly am in bed…

I’m sorry for that,

 I just can’t help it.

 

I don’t know if you’re aware

Of how much it turns me on

To see how hard I can make you.

To feel your soft skin on my skin

While your body slowly move against mine.

Your heavy breathing,

Your big hands touching every inch of my body…

Your long hair falling on my face,

Your throbbing member tight inside me…

 

Everything about you

Makes me want you

Even more.

 

I wish I could see your face

As you come inside me.

For a few seconds it’s like you forget

About all your shyness.

Your soft touchs turn into desperate grasps,

You don’t try to be gentle.

And you simply can’t muffle your grunts anymore

You colapse into me,

I can’t help but to come as well.

 

And as we lie there afterwards

Panting and sweaty as hell,

All I can think about is

Why did we took so long to do this?

 

I’m not so sure why I’m writing this letter…

Maybe it’s because

We don’t talk much about it...

I know that once we go upstairs

And turn off the lights

I won’t get the chance to say

Or even think properly...

 

So I want to make sure you to know

How you make me feel.

 

Because

I love you.

 

PS: And you give me the hots.


End file.
